


Plea Into Pleasure

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry was getting tired of Ginny constantly after him, especially when he is not interested in her. But he does have someone that he is interested in...I don't own anything, all rights go to the creators.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Plea Into Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My Prompt was: Fake Dating Kiss

**Plea into Pleasure**

It was currently snowing outside, and Harry was at the verge of wanting to pull out his hair. Yule was just around the corner and Harry was not feeling prepared for it. He had been avoiding two certain people all year and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Both apparently both of them couldn’t get a hint that he wasn’t interested in them. He had turned both of them down so many times. He had to even duck away so that they didn’t corner him.

Harry was literally desperate for some type of escape, any escape. There had to be some way to get them off his back. Sometimes he really hated his fame and the fact that everyone decided he needed another title to his name. So, it wasn’t just the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ but apparently _The Chosen One_ had to be added to that.

This was going to be the worst Yule he had to experience, and he still had to attend that dumb Christmas Party for Slughorn, which he probably wasn’t going to go to. He didn’t even go to Quidditch matches anymore unless it was to support one of his friends who were playing.

Ever since his third year and decided that he wanted to have a career in Healing, he dropped it. He honestly thought Wood was going to start crying. But apparently Ginny had been a decent Seeker that it hadn’t come to that yet. Which was one of the people he was trying to avoid.

It was obvious that she still had a thing for him since his second year. Maybe even longer, but that was when he had realized she had this type of hero worship for him. He thought it may have worn off by now and realized that she was only a friend to him. Maybe not even that with how she was acting. He wanted away from his fame, so he definitely wasn’t going to be with someone that wanted him for that.

But it was getting tiring having to avoid them all the time. Even Hermione had looked at him in pity, but she didn’t have any suggestions for him either.

There was no way he was going to survive the rest of his sixth year this way. Then his eyes glanced over towards Dean and Seamus. They had just walked into the Common Room, chatting about something. You really couldn’t hear from the commotion; it was much too loud for that.

Harry darted over to them.

“Hey Dean, Seamus,” Harry greeted.

“Hey Harry,” Seamus replied. “Have you seen Dean’s new drawing?”

Harry shook his head at the same time that Dean elbowed Seamus.

“Don’t listen to him. It’s not finished anyways and haven’t decided if I’ll scrap it or not,” Dean shrugged.

Harry nodded, “Dean, do you mind if I talk to you in the dorm?”

Dean nodded.

“I’m going to catch up with Neville and see if he finished McGonagall’s essay,” Seamus said before walking away.

Harry walked up to the sixth year dorms, while Dean trailed behind him.

“What’s up, Harry?” Dean asked.

“I’m hoping you won’t take this the wrong way. But will you go out with me!” Harry pleaded.

Dean’s eyes widened, “wh—what?!”

Harry’s face went red, “that’s not exactly what I meant… well it is. Ginny and Romilda won’t leave me alone. They won’t take a hint that I’m not interested in them. I just need them to get off my back. Please help me out here. I don’t know what else to do and I won’t be surprised if they try to slip me Love Potion.”

“Are you being serious?” Dean asked.

Harry nodded, “It’s not going to be permanent, its just until they can leave me be. That is, if you agree…”

Dean looked unsure on what to say.

“You realize that I would have to kiss you,” Dean brought up, his expression slightly closed off.

Harry bit his lip, “I know. But I rather it be you than Ginny or Romilda. With them, they only want me because of my fame. I don’t want that…”

“What about Slughorn’s Party? Hermione had mentioned it in passing,” Dean asked.

Harry sighed, “I honestly thought about not going…”

“You know that she would drag you there if she has to,” Dean brought up.

Harry groaned; he knew that Dean was right about that.

“So… will you?” Harry asked.

Dean frowned; he hesitated a few moments before nodding. He knew he was already going to regret this.

“You have no idea on how much I appreciate this, Dean!”

Dean slowly nodded; he could get an idea of that. But he didn’t know if he had just made the worst decision in his life or not. It would only result in disappointment.

* * *

Harry doubted that Dean actually knew what he had to put up with until he saw it in person. Usually it was him that had to shove Ginny off when she tried to sit on his lap. It wasn’t the first time she had tried this and not once had she gotten a hint about that. But this was first time that someone else had shoved her off.

His cheeks went slightly pink when Dean shoved her off. But that wasn’t the only reason for why he was blushing. Because Dean took the place that Ginny had been trying to sit. And unlike Ginny, he wasn’t going to shove Dean off.

He was still a bit surprised that Dean had agreed to do this, though he wasn’t sure if he was just torturing himself by this.

There were a few looks cast over at them, but nobody said a word. Though Hermione gave him a knowing look. Harry just hoped that she didn’t say anything to embarrass him.

His lips twitched at the indignant look on Ginny’s face.

"Harry!" Ginny glared up at Dean from the floor. "Are you seriously going to let him get away with that?"

"Get away with what?" Harry asked, his attention fully on Dean.

"He-I" Ginny splutters. "He's sitting on your lap!"

Harry resisted the urge to laugh, "Of course he is, he is my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?!" She shrieked.

Harry was tempted to cover his ears from the sound, it reminded him of what a Harpy would sound like. It wasn’t that attractive of a sound to begin with. Though Dean had no qualms of doing such an action.

"Yes… boyfriend. When a guy and a guy get together, that is typically what it’s called. And if you want to know the real reason why you’re now on the floor, "I don’t like it when people drape themselves over my boyfriend. So, if you don’t mind, don’t ever sit on his lap again,” Dean shot at her.

“How do I know that you’re not just saying that? Harry has always liked girls!” Ginny protested.

"I'm sorry but since when have I confided my sexuality to you?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow. “But not that it concerns me and who I date… it may come to a surprise that a person can like both. And unlike you, he chose me!”

"But you? I… explain Cho Chang then!" Ginny demanded as she stood up from the floor looking smug.

"Oh, you mean that flat chested seeker from Ravenclaw?" Dean answered for him. "Well, she is kind of boyish."

"Dean." Harry scolded lightly, a grin on his lips. "Did you forget about where she came onto me?"

Dean looked thoughtful at that, “you did comment she was the worst kisser.”

Harry’s face scrunched up at the mere thought, “Plus, I never actually kissed her, it was the other way around."

Dean crossed his arms.

Harry grinned, "The only one who's allowed to kiss me is you." He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek.

They didn’t even pay attention that Ginny stormed off after that. Hopefully that would be enough to convince her. But he doubted it... 

* * *

“You realize that she won’t be convinced easily,” Harry said to Dean.

Dean straightened the bow on his robes, he was going with Harry to Slughorn’s party. 

“Well… you did say that she was one of Slughorn’s guests?” Dean asked.

Harry nodded, “I did.”

“Then I suppose you owe me a dance,” Dean grinned at him.

Harry went slightly pale at that.

“Do you not recall the disaster of the Yule Ball?” Harry asked.

Dean snorted, “I doubt anyone could ever forget about that.”

Harry grumbled at that, though his expression brightened when Dean traced his hand past his waist.

“How about you worry about tonight and not something that happened two years ago,” Dean advised.

Harry sighed, “easier said than done.”

“Then… don’t think for once,” Dean whispered.

Harry nodded, “I think I can do that…”

He walked with Dean, going pass the Gryffindor Common Room and down to the sixth floor. Dean had a warm grip of his wrist. He honestly didn't want him to let go. 

The first person that Harry recognized was Hermione.

“Glad to notice I didn’t have to drag you here,” she grinned.

Harry gave her an embarrassed grin, “I think Dean took care of that for you.”

Hermione laughed, though her eyes turned to see someone standing behind Harry and Dean.

“Though looks like we have an unwelcome visitor,” she muttered.

“Looks like that dance may have to wait…” Dean muttered.

Harry looked a bit relieved by that. But he was still surprised on what happened next, but it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise.

He could feel hands tangled into his hair before straying down to his hips and jerking him forward. Hot lips met his own.

He was being kissed very thoroughly and it definitely wasn’t like the kiss he placed on Dean’s cheek. He tried to lean into it as much as possible. It was much better than that so-called kiss that Cho left him last year. This one was so much more enjoyable. But Merlin... how did he not know how good of a kisser Dean was... 

Harry was breathing heavy once Dean was no longer kissing him. He was already missing his lips. 

“Definitely going to need a repeat of that…” Harry was in awe.

It almost looked like Dean was blushing at that comment, his dark skin had turned slightly darker. Which was a bit unfair since a blush would be very noticeable on his own skin.

Harry turned his head and saw that their _unwelcomed guest_ was no longer there.

Hermione laughed, “looks like she got the hint. Have a good dance, you two.”

Dean held out his hand, “how about a good memory to go along with the dance this time?”

Harry’s face was flushed, mostly from the kiss before nodding.

It was during the dance that he asked, “any possible way this could be real dating?”

Dean laughed as he twirled Harry into his arms, “should have asked me that since the beginning. You’ll find that someone people don’t care that they’re dating the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Harry leaned in for another kiss, this time it could be considered when they were actually dating. So, maybe this Yule wasn’t going to be that bad after all. And it all started with because he was trying to stop Ginny from hounding after him. He knew the rumors would be enough to keep any other witch away from him. Because he was happily taken.

“I look forward to it!”


End file.
